


Father's Day

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aka Ted Wheeler is not a good dad, F/M, Family Fluff, Father and son-in-law bonding, Father's Day, Hopper family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Mike and El celebrate Father's Day with Hopper





	Father's Day

**Father's Day, 1985**

  
  


Mike never cared for Father's Day. How could he? He could never talk to his dad, always felt like he wasn't enough. He felt like his dad was disappointed in him. Sure he was smart, but what did that matter if he couldn't kick or catch a ball? How could he ever expect to be a man if he couldn't put up a shelf? Making model rockets hardly counted as having any “practical skill”.

 

But El seemed so excited. She wanted to make everything special for Hopper and Mike felt useless that he couldn't be much help to her because he'd long given up trying to impress his dad. Anything he made his dad would utter a “oh, thanks.” and it would be put on a dusty shelf, lost, untouched and forgotten. 

 

Mike didn't like celebrating Father's Day, all just a huge reminder of how he couldn't be the son his dad wanted. Still, when El called him and asked for his help, he couldn't say no. He could never say no to her.

 

He spent all day helping her make a card and walking hand in hand through the meadow near the cabin, picking out the prettiest wildflowers they could find. She knew Hopper wasn't too fond of flowers, but she couldn't exactly go and  _ buy _ him anything and making something was too complicated. But she knew he'd appreciate whatever she got him.

 

Mike was about to leave El and Hopper alone when El gave a light tug on his hand and kept him from leaving. 

 

“I shouldn't... you're supposed to spend it with your dad.” Mike shrugged, nervously tucking his free hand in his pocket.

 

“Hey, you're practically family.” Hopper looked at him over El's shoulder. 

 

Mike could feel his cheeks turning red at that statement, but he nodded and allowed El to lead him to the couch.

 

They had dinner crowded around the small table, Hopper proudly reading the card El made him. She looked over at Mike, squeezing his hand under the table. And for the first time in a long time, Mike felt at home.

 

* * *

 

 

**Father’s Day, 1995**

 

Every year, Mike joined El and Hopper on Father's Day. Because somehow Hopper had been more of a father to Mike than Ted ever was. A few years ago it had been made official, when Mike and El  _ Wheeler  _ turned up at Hopper’s door, an extra gift from Hopper's daughter and son-in-law. 

 

Like every year they sat around to a small meal at the table, laughing and sharing stories of the events since last time they'd seen each other. 

 

It was a small, sweet tradition.

 

“And think, next year we'll be celebrating _ two _ dads.” Hopper smiled, El leaning over to kiss Mike on the cheek.

 

It still terrified Mike, the thought of being a dad. He was scared he'd be like his own father, never connecting with his kids. El always assured him that he's nothing like that, that he'll be the best dad.

But when Mike looked at Hopper, seeing how much dedication and commitment he'd had for looking after El, he knew that if he was going to be like anyone, he wanted to be like Hopper.

 

“Happy Father's Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little Hopper/Wheeler family fluff for Father's Day


End file.
